


Satisfied (Did You Say It?)

by Murf1307



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think he'd be in pain to be on the Enterprise after all these years, and to see them the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied (Did You Say It?)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for scraplove on LJ, during the year 2010.

He walks the halls of the young ship, remembering her in his own timeline. Back before he knew what he was doing, back when he was younger than his counterpart is now, when he served under Pike and Number One. He smiles, shows the expression a few people he once knew would recgonize as a smile, and traces a panel on the wall. She's prettier than he remembers, shiny and new and full of life — at least that's the same. The feeling is the same, the human excitement of exploration and adventure. He felt it too, back then and even now.

 

It is not his Enterprise, he knows that well enough, but he does not mind. It is closer than anything else he's ever seen, and it almost feels like home.

 

But it is missing something, of course. His t'hy'la is long dead, and this young Jim Kirk is not nearly the same.

 

He has a touch of an unfamiliar sadness, a pain that is evident in the way he walks and how he interacts with the crew and with either Spock. He is too young for it, and he hides hurt well behind a bravado Spock knows his own Jim never posessed in such quantity.

 

The thought of his own Jim directs his feet on the familiar path to the bridge. That has not changed, though the bridge itself has. He likes the usefulness of this bridge, but the lines and angles of it makes it feel like he is a stranger here, which, admittedly, he is. However, there are changes to this universe that are good, that make him glad to have changed it.

 

It is a skeleton crew night, with just this universe's Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and Sulu on the bridge. They are going through with their routines and do not notice him entering or leaning, arms crossed over his chest, against the wall beside the door.

 

"Hey, Spock," the young Jim says, adressing his own Spock — though the elder is certainly tempted to reply.

 

"Captain?" Spock the younger's reply is a monotone, and there is no glimmer of emotion in his eyes as he looks up. Spock the elder waits patiently, though; he is confident in certain multiversal constants.

 

"Chess before we turn in for the night?" This is a voice Spock remembers well. How many times over the years has that voice asked that question? And when did it come to mean more than just chess? Spock does not remember right now, but, if he may use the human colloquialism, that's okay, because hearing that line again after ninety years is beautiful.

 

"As you wish," the younger Vulcan replies, almost coy; no one but himself — who just happens to be watching, though he does not know that — would know know that it means more than simple agreement.

 

Spock the elder lets himself smile, really smile, for the first time in ninety years, one month, three days, five hours, seven minutes, and thirty-odd seconds, lips curving up and eyes closing in affection for these two, who may or may not yet realize that which took this Spock seven years to accept:

 

Their first, best destinies lie together.

 

And Spock slips away, glad at the end of it all, knowing they have a chance for a happy ending, smiling in empty hallways.


End file.
